bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Star Wars:Origini di un Mito
Star Wars: Origini di un mito ' ' “ I wanted to make a film for kids that would strengthen contemporary mithology “ George ' Lucas' ' ' “ Voglio fare un film per bambini che vorrei rafforzasse la mitologia contemporanea “ ' George Lucas' 'Introduzione' :::::::: ' ' Beh, non ci è riuscito, non ha rafforzato il mito, ha creato il Mito, quello con la emme maiuscola, non ha fatto un film per ragazzi, a loro piace, ma gli sfegatati, i maniaci, quelli che fanno le ore di coda per entrare al cinema sono persone adulte, magari in giacca cravatta e scarpe di cuoio inglese, oppure in jeans e t-shirt e sneakers. Qualcuno ha parlato di “ Space Opera “ in effetti lo è, ma attenzione, adesso è diventata effettivamente una Space Opera, ambientata in un universo, anzi una galassia lontana lontana, con una biologia, etologia, storia, geografia, astronomia etc,etc. Quello che voglio dire è che ora come ora, l’ambientazione è talmente reale, talmente ben fatta, che a scuola si potrebbe anziché studiare la storia greca, romana, medioevo, rinascimento e via dicendo, studiare la biologia di Tatooine , o la storia della Guerre dei Cloni , oppure la tecnologia dell’Iperguida , oppure l’apparato digerente di un Sarlacc ; si potrebbe benissimo, ci sono decine se non centinaia di libri, atlanti, compendi, dizionari che parlano di queste cose, per non toccare poi l’argomento fumetti, dove ormai non si capisce più cosa è vero e cosa no, tant’è che si è dovuta fare la distinzione tra “Canon e Legends “ cioè tra quello che rispetta la storia reale e quello che invece è “ pura fantasia senza nessun riferimento alla canonicità dei fatti “. Presumo che tra non molto assisteremo a dei veri e propri processi su questi argomenti; d’altro canto in Wikia Fandom, esiste già una specie di tribunale, l'’Inquisitorius '''che ha il compito di decidere se una cosa è canonica oppure no. Questo ora, ma nel 1977, cioè quarant’anni dicesi quaranta anni fa? Allora non era una Space Opera, era un film di fantascienza, bello, fatto bene, belle scene, begli effetti, la storia non è un granché, però è raccontata bene, il giusto pathos, il giusto ritmo, la musica sì , la musica è subito da Space Opera, ma non vuol dire. Diciamo pure che era un film che non ti soddisfaceva perché sotto sotto sentivi che mancava qualcosa, che non era completo, in effetti ancor oggi dopo otto film, serie televisive ,sei, otto stagioni di cartoni , altri due film sicuramente in programma più altri due a seguire, manca ancora quel qualcosa, non si è ancora soddisfatti. Non si riesce facilmente a definirlo, è un film di fantascienza, ma è anche un fantasy, anzi uno space fantasy, ma è anche un western, un cappa e spada, un film di guerra, una storia romantica, una guerra di religione, è tutto, ognuno di noi ci trova quello che cerca, in definitiva piace a tutti; è un miscuglio perfettamente dosato di tutti questi ingredienti. Tutto ciò non nasce per caso, nel 1973, Lucas comincia seriamente a pensare ad un film di fantascienza o per dirla a modo suo ad una space fantasy , sono di quel periodo le prime pagine di quella che poi diventerà la sceneggiatura definitiva. Lucas vuole fare le cose a modo suo, vuole avere il controllo totale del film, ma non ha ancora deciso quale film, dovrebbe fare “ Apocalypse now “ ma nessuna Mayor è disposta a rischiare, argomento troppo scottante, troppo fresco, le ferite stanno ancora sanguinando, copiosamente. Siamo negli anni settanta, gli Stati Uniti devono fare i conti con la propria coscienza, sono gli anni del dopo Vietnam, delle grandi lotte per i diritti civili, la società americana è in piena crisi di identità, “l’american way of life” , lo stile di vita americano, viene messo in discussione, gli uomini che tornano dal Vietnam, non sono come quando son partiti, e tutto questo, come vedremo avrà un suo peso nella ideazione e realizzazione del film. Nel 1973, come dicevamo, Lucas scrisse il primo abbozzo di ciò che sarebbe diventato Star Wars, ma la storia in realtà, inizia prima. Lucas pensava ad un film di fantascienza già dal 1971. Ora, non voglio fare l’ennesima storia di come è stato fatto Guerre Stellari, quella la potete trovare su Wikipedia, ciò che mi interessa invece è capire il perché di un successo. La Forza Gli avvenimenti di Star Wars hanno luogo in una galassia mai specificata, in un tempo non definito, in questa galassia esistono migliaia di mondi ognuno con le sue razze e la sua ecologia. Una delle cose interessanti è che per forza di cose, hanno caratteristiche e forme diverse, umani, umanoidi, rettili, molluschi e chi più ne ha più ne metta, nessuno viene mai discriminato per la razza, il colore della pelle etc ( ricordiamoci che siamo negli Stati Uniti anni ’70 ), la distinzione viene fatta tra senziente ( nelle varie sfumature ) e non senziente. Un fatto questo, che ricorda molto la trilogia dei “ Lensmen “ di E.E “ Doc.” Smith e che a mio modesto avviso ha avuto anche influenza sull’elemento chiave di tutta la saga: la Forza , una misteriosa ed onnipresente entità che consisterebbe in un campo di energia mistico generato da tutti gli esseri viventi, che pervade l’universo e tutto ciò che vi è contenuto. Nel primo film della trilogia originaria, essa viene descritta come “ Un campo di energia. Ci avvolge, ci penetra, mantiene unita tutta la galassia “ chiunque sappia utilizzare o manipolare la Forza, acquista capacità ed abilità sovrumane, per non dire mistiche, quali: psicocinesi, telecinesi , telepatia, chiaroveggenza, precognizione e ne amplifica altre come riflessi ed agilità. Chiaramente, come tutte le cose, può essere usata per fare il bene oppure per fare il male, il “ Lato Oscuro “ . La lotta tra i due lati della Forza, tra Cavalieri Jedi e Sith diventa il filo conduttore di tutta la saga, dapprima narrando le vicende di Anakin Skywalker , di come diviene Cavaliere Jedi per poi passare al Lato Oscuro e contribuire alla distruzione dell’ordine Jedi, poi del figlio Luke che aiuterà il padre a redimersi ed a sconfiggere i Sith e ripristinare l’equilibrio della Forza e l’avverarsi di un’ antica profezia. Possiamo dire senza paura di smentite che tutta la saga non è altro che la storia dell’eterna lotta tra il bene ed il male, tra luce ed oscurità, tra yin e yang; vi sembra poco? C’è dell’altro però, in Star Wars, troviamo la summa teologica dei miti fondanti della cultura occidentale, ma anche di quella orientale, basti pensare all’architettura di Naboo, agli abiti della Regina Amidala, ma non solo, la cultura orientale è fondamentale per ciò che riguarda la creazione più geniale di Lucas, ciò che è Star Wars: la Forza. La dottrina taoista, si basa sul Tao ( la via ), entità creata e creante l’universo stesso è formata dai due opposti elementi: yin e yang, rispettivamente il bene ed il male.Già qui è possibile notare come esistano elementi di contatto tra il Taoismo e la Forza, prima di soffermarci sulle analogie che si riscontrano, bisogna sottolineare il fatto che le due pur possedendo punti in comune non sono coincidenti nella loro totalità. Secondo il pensiero taoista esiste un’armonia universale che lega tutti i livelli dell’universo, terra, uomo e cielo. Yoda insegna: “ La sua energia ci circonda e ci lega.”Cardine del Taoismo e principio primo della vita e dell’universo è il Tao, ( la via ) che è presente e che condiziona ogni cosa.E’ il fusso vitale che ha dato origine a tutto, che scorre incessantemente, mutando sempre ma rimanendo sempre lo stesso. Obi-Wan : “ la Forza è quella che dà al Jedi la possanza. E’ un campo energetico creato da tutte le cose viventi. Ci circonda, ci penetra. Mantiene unita tutta la galassia. “Yoda: “ La vita essa crea, ed accresce. Un Jedi deve sentire la Forza scorrere dentro di sé.” Importante notare anche un’altra analogia, cioè l’aspetto comune di creatore / creato dell’universo che rivestono sia il Tao che la forza. Per la logica orientale, infatti, a differenza della logica occidentale, la causa può essere un effetto e, a sua volta, un effetto può essere una parte della causa. Questa particolare analogia tra la logica del Tao e della Forza, non può che confermare quanto l’oriente abbia fornito a Lucas elementi essenziali per la creazione della propria opera. yin.gif|Il simbolo dello Yin-Yang kit_yin.jpg|Kit Fisto mostra il simbolo dello Yin-Yang. Non è finita qui, prendiamo in esame il simbolo del Tao, il cerchio che racchiude le due spirali, una bianca con un puntino nero: lo Yang ed una nera con un puntino bianco: lo Yin ; lo Yin – Yang è una simmetria rotante ciclica, in cui la spirale bianca inizia dove termina quella nera. Essa si avvolge ed aumenta sino a raggiungere un acme ma poi manifesta in sé stessa la tendenza opposta, il punto nero, che da quel momento si svolge. Anche questo aspetto raggiunge un acme fino al momento in cui compare il punto bianco ed il ciclo ricomincia. Ora, comparando l’analisi del simbolo con la storia di Anakin Skywalker e con la trama dei primi sei episodi, emergono dei parallelismi sconcertanti. Il bambino buono e pieno di ideali di' “ La minaccia fantasma “ 'è l’inizio della spirale bianca che si evolve sino al momento in cui il giovane Jedi termina l’addestramento ed ha la sua prima missione personale e si sente molto più capace del suo Maestro . E’ in questo momento che compare il punto nero ed inizia la discesa nel lato oscuro.“ Le sue abilità lo hanno reso arrogante “ dice un preoccupato Obi – Wan a Yoda ed a Mace Windu . A partire dalla strage dei Tusken , la serpe nera del lato oscuro comincia ad avvolgersi, fino a raggiungere ne "La Vendetta dei Sith" ''' l’acme con la definitiva conversione al lato oscuro, passeranno vent’anni, ma la rotazione continua, il punto bianco si insinuerà in Darth Vader sotto forma di amore ed orgoglio per il figlio, la spirale bianca comincia a svolgersi sino ad avere la meglio sul lato oscuro nel momento in cui sacrificherà la sua vita per il figlio uccidendo l'Imperatore , incarnazione del Lato Oscuro e ripudiando il male. Non so se ve ne siete resi conto, ma abbiamo appena raccontato per sommi capi tutta la trama di Star Wars riassumendo la storia del suo personaggio principale: Anakin Skywalker dapprima, Darth Vader poi. Parallelamente a quanto accade ad Anakin, anche la galassia vive una parabola simile. Dall’infinitamente grande all’infinitamente piccolo, dal sistema solare all’atomo, dall’universo all’uomo, cambiano gli ordini di grandezza, ma i cicli sono uguali. In seguito alla distruzione dei Sith, dopo la battaglia di Ruusan , i Jedi e la Repubblica sono apparentemente senza nemici, questo è il momento culminante della serpe bianca, ovviamente il punto nero c’è: Darth Bane che rifonda l’ordine Sith secondo la regola dei due. Nei mille anni che seguono, i Jedi si avviano lentamente ed inesorabilmente verso la decadenza, complice il fatto che il non avere più nemici, li rende sempre più arroganti e distanti dalla realtà. Il destino della Repubblica cammina fianco a fianco a quello dei Jedi, una decadenza segnata dalla burocrazia e dalla corruzione. Passeranno mille anni ma con l’entrata in scena di Darth Sidious e Darth Maul , la serpe nera comincerà ad avvolgersi e raggiungerà l’acme proprio in concomitanza con la caduta di Anakin. Da questo momento in poi, sino alla sua morte, i due cicli, quello galattico di Jedi e Sith e quello personale di Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader coincideranno. I Jedi, non del tutto distrutti ( Yoda e Obi – Wan sopravvivono, come anche altri del resto ) sono ovviamente il punto bianco dello Yang all’acme dello Yin e da li chiaramente ricomincia il dipanarsi dello Yang stesso. Grazie ai due anziani maestri, il figlio di Anakin, Luke diverrà anch’egli un Jedi e riporterà al Lato Chiaro della forza suo padre, così, con la fine dell’Impero, coincidente con la fine del Lato Oscuro, la serpe bianca potrà ricominciare ad avvolgersi per l’ennesima volta. Sembra in ogni caso che sia già arrivato il punto nero ( vedi "Il risveglio della Forza" ). Fatto interessante, è che ogni volta che una delle due spirali cresce e chiaramente l’altra decade, anche gli utilizzatori della forza, ne subiscono gli effetti, cioè la loro percezione e di conseguenza la capacità di utilizzazione, aumenta o diminuisce. Ne ' "l'Attacco dei Cloni" , Yoda il pluricentenario maestro dice a Mace Windu: “ Ciechi noi siamo, se la creazione di questo esercito al nostro occhio sfuggita è! “, al che l’amico risponde “ La nostra capacità di usare la forza si è indebolita. ”D’altro canto ne "Il ritorno dello Jedi" , Palpatine , non riesce a percepire la presenza di Luke, mentre Vader che ormai non è più del tutto succube del Lato Oscuro, la percepisce. Un’ultima notazione e poi basta con il Tao, le arti marziali legate al taoismo ( il Kung Fu ad esempio ) sono utili per acuire l’intuito, sviluppare i sensi, la capacità di interpretazione e relazione oltre il dialogo ed in modo particolare per migliorare il fluire del soffio vitale in se stessi; esattamente lo scopo che in Star Wars si raggiunge tramite l’addestramento Jedi. La ricetta Star Wars è come una pietanza prelibata, di quelle che ad ogni boccone ti da una sensazione nuova, un gusto diverso, migliore di quello precedente, che non ti stanca mai, che ti solletica. Come ha fatto Lucas ad assemblare un qualcosa che non solo piace a tutti, ma entusiasma, fa sognare, incide sul sociale, crea modi di dire, di fare, che diventano fenomeno di costume, centinaia di milioni di appassionati, migliaia di Star Wars Club, convention nazionali, continentali, mondiali e potremmo continuare, pensate alla 501 Legione che ha sezioni in tutto il mondo. Uno dei giochi che si possono fare mentre si mangia è quello di capire gli ingredienti che entrano nella ricetta ed a che titolo; è quello che vorrei provare a fare adesso , abbiamo detto che in Star Wars c’è di tutto, allora proviamo a fissare dei parametri che si possano quantificare. Tre gruppi: il Mito, nelle sue diverse accezioni, il Genere ''' e nel terzo '''i Non indispensabili, cioè quelle cose che se anche non ci fossero la storia reggerebbe lo stesso, per mantenere il paragone culinario quel pizzico di noce moscata nel sugo neanche si sente, pero se non ci fosse il gusto non sarebbe così, come si può dire; giusto. Nel gruppo Mito possiamo individuare sei parametri: Mito, Epica, Tragedia, Lirismo, Avventura e Misticismo.Nel gruppo Genere altri cinque: Commedia Brillante, Sentimento, Intrigo, Storia, Fantasy.Nel gruppo de Non Indispensabili altri cinque: Amore, Investigazione, Fantascienza, Grottesco, Comicità. E’ chiaro che si tratta di parametri empirici e di difficile valutazione, non possiamo contare i minuti di un genere rispetto ad un altro, possiamo però capire quali sono le incidenze come quantità e qualità di un elemento in un singolo episodio: ne "L’attacco dei Cloni" l’Amore tra Anakin e Padmé fa da filo conduttore in tutto il film, pur non essendo mai troppo invasivo ne stucchevole, mentre ne'' "L’Impero colpisce ancora" ''è l’elemento tragico che predomina dal primo istante di proiezione. Un altro criterio è la possibilità di rievocare immediatamente scene, fatti, situazioni di quel determinato film così evidenti da essere ricordati da tutti. Cerchiamo di esaminare'' "Una nuova speranza"'' , è il primo film prodotto, il prototipo, e quindi è quello che ha fissato lo stile di tutta la saga, diventando il modello di riferimento per tutti gli episodi. Qui, all’origine dell’opera, furono fissati i generi narrativi o filoni tematici caratteristici , qui è stata provata la ricetta.Mito che traspare in tutta la trama, epica guerriera, tragedia, indimenticabili momenti lirici, avventura alla guascona, mistica della Forza; il tutto condito con un po’ di commedia brillante, qualche siparietto comico, tanti buoni sentimenti, gli eroi buoni sono buoni, anche se fuorilegge ( vedi Han Solo ) i cattivi sono cattivi, talmente cattivi da risultare alla lunga quasi simpatici,( vedi Darth Vader ). Tutto il resto è un po’ full optional, si mescola nel calderone dei generi senza spiccare più di tanto. Ed è proprio in forza dei filoni scelti da Lucas che l’opera risultò e risulta tuttora, amata, ammirata, rispettata, se le scelte fossero state diverse, Star Wars sarebbe magari diventata una serie di fantascienza, alla Star Trek non una saga; c’è una bella differenza tra serie e saga, e non si capirebbe perché noi ne dovremmo parlare o forse ne parleremmo, ma di sicuro in altri termini. Notazione: lo spettatore è pressoché obbligato a parteggiare per i ribelli, se ha il cuore al posto giusto, è come in Robin Hood, chi può prendere le parti del Principe Giovanni? Quali sono i miti presenti ne "Una nuova speranza": *il dono della spada, * il giovane “ messia “ del deserto, * il viaggio iniziatico, * le prove iniziatiche, * il vecchio mentore. Per quanto riguarda l’epica, abbiamo tre momenti: *la distruzione di Alderaan , con Obi-Wan che sente la morte del pianeta e delle creature che lo popolano, * il sacrificio di Obi-Wan ed il duello con Darth Vader, * l’attacco alla Morte Nera . La tragedia: *la morte degli zii di Luke, *la storia del padre di Luke, *il duello Obi-Wan / Darth Vader *la morte dei compagni durante l’attacco alla Morte Nera, in specie Biggs Il lirismo: *inizio del film, *epifania di Darth Vader, *tramonto dei due soli, *il deserto, *il dono della spada, *il duello. Il misticismo: è presente a livelli molto alti, in special modo nelle figure di Obi-Wan e Vader, figure polari ed opposte. Si potrebbe continuare con gli altri due gruppi e poi fare lo stesso lavoro con ognuno dei due film seguenti, i risultati non sarebbero molto dissimili, in tutta la prima trilogia è la parte mitica che la fa da padrona, il discorso cambia nella seconda trilogia, i cosiddetti prequel, qui la formula cambia, la storia prende il posto del mito che però torna prepotentemente ne'' "La vendetta dei Sith"''. Questo passaggio dal mito alla storia con I’ abbondanza di epica guerresca e poi ancora al mito con l’acme tragico, viene eseguito come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, lo spettatore neanche se ne accorge, così come il passaggio inverso, dalla storia al mito. Emblematica la figura di Palpatine che riassume in se tutti i più grandi dittatori della storia, da Giulio Cesare a Napoleone III a Hitler tutti saliti al potere con metodi apparentemente democratici per poi trasformarsi in dittatori, certo nessuno al livello di Palpatine quanto a complessità delle sue macchinazioni.Lucas ha quindi modificato la ricetta, con alterne fortune, ma la via del mito non è mai stata completamente abbandonata, anzi. Ciò che sicuramente non è mai cambiato è la capacità di affascinare, far sognare e far discutere L’universo di Star Wars Ci sono però altre novità, per esempio “ l’universo sporco “. Fino a quel momento, i film di fantascienza erano caratterizzati da ambienti asettici, intonsi, pulitissimi, si pensi per esempio all’altra grande saga che da sempre divide gli appassionati di fantascienza: Star Trek; riuscite ad immaginare un corridoio dell’Enterprise con un pezzetto di carta sul pavimento? Oppure il capitano Kirk o il signor Spock anche solo leggermente trasandati o con i pantaloni senza piega a meno che non siano passati attraverso sette inferni? Adesso pensate a Star Wars, agli ambienti, alle città, ai suburbi, alle astronavi, ai caccia stellari sporchi, unti e rugginosi, persino quando sono sulla Morte Nera che essendo una stazione spaziale militare è già linda di suo, in più è anche rappresentata da un personaggio del genere, dove vanno a finire Luke , Han Solo e Leia ? Nella fossa dei rifiuti, nell’immondezzaio, con questo voglio semplicemente dire che l’universo di Lucas è vivo, è a misura d’uomo e si vede, si sente ed in qualche modo persino si annusa, basti pensare alla tana del Rancor , oppure la Cantina di Chalmun . Questa visione dell’universo “ usato “ troverà molti utilizzatori non ultimi altri miti della fantascienza “ Blade Runner “, “ Alien “, “ Matrix “, Mad Max “. L’universo creato da Lucas è qualcosa di enorme, che aumenta di episodio in episodio, a tal proposito si racconta che Lucas commissionasse ai suoi sceneggiatori una mezza dozzina di nuovi pianeti ad ogni nuovo film, non so se sia vero, ma suona plausibile, basti pensare a quante razze compaiano in ogni episodio, ed ognuna ha un mondo di origine. Si potrebbe quasi azzardare l’ipotesi che a ciascun ambiente terrestre ( deserto - Tatooine , foresta temperata - Endor , foresta tropicale - Felucia , arcipelago - Naboo , ambiente artico - Hoth , palude – Dagobah , la megalopoli – Coruscant , e poi fate voi, ) corrisponda un pianeta con la propria ecologia, tecnologia, storia, tradizioni , in poche parole tutto; l’ipotesi non mi sembra poi tanto peregrina. Eredità ed impatto culturale L’impatto della saga di Star Wars sulla cultura degli ultimi decenni è stato notevolissimo, non solo sulla cultura cinematografica, ma anche nella vita di tutti i giorni. Ha aperto una nuova strada per il filone sci-fi, ( science – fiction ) ha dimostrato che si possono unire, anzi mischiare vari generi cinematografici ottenendo notevoli anzi ottimi risultati, ha inventato i sequel, le trilogie, ha dimostrato come i diritti di sfruttamento, il merchandising, potessero generare più introiti del film stesso. Alcuni critici hanno incolpato Star Wars di aver fatto regredire il cinema americano, spostando l’attenzione del pubblico da film “ sofisticati “ quali Taxi Driver, Il Padrino, a pellicole in qualche modo superficiali e meno rilevanti. Vero è che molti registi sono stati influenzati dalla saga: Peter Jackson, James Cameron, Ridley Scott, Roland Emmerich, Kevin Smith, Joss Whedon, e in modo particolare dal concetto di “ universo usato “ che ritroviamo in “ Alien “ ed addirittura nella trilogia de “ Il Signore degli Anelli “. Citazioni dalla saga si sono radicate nella cultura popolare, frasi come “ che la forza sia con te “ sono diventate parte integrante del linguaggio popolare, per non parlare di quelle presenti in film, telefilm, cartoons: I Simpson, I Griffin, Futurama, South Park, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory e numerosi altri. E’ nata addirittura una nuova religione: lo Jedismo, questo culto ha assunto notorietà internazionale, dopo che in alcuni censimenti nazionali molte persone, penso per celia, hanno dichiarato alla voce Religione, Jedismo, fatto sta che sono state costruite delle chiese per la nuova religione ispirata ai principi Jedi, e risale tra la fine del 2016 e l’inizio del 2017, la notizia che, in Gran Bretagna, è stata fatta richiesta che allo Jedismo fosse riconosciuto lo status di religione ufficiale; richiesta naturalmente negata, ma indicativa. La popolarità di Star Wars non è quantificabile, tutti ne hanno sentito parlare, tutti ne ricordano qualche episodio, alcune scene sono diventate leggendarie: l’attacco alla morte nera, la principessa Leia prigioniera di Jabba, la corsa degli sgusci, il duello Vader – Obi-Wan, Luke Skywalker nel Palazzo di Jabba ( un film nel film ) e altre decine, ma la cosa più strana è la popolarità di alcuni personaggi che nella realtà dell’opera hanno ruoli assolutamente secondari se non addirittura inutili all’economia della saga, sono solo delle comparsate di pochi secondi, se non ci fossero non cambierebbe nulla, anzi. Facciamo un esempio; Aayla Secura , compare per pochi fotogrammi nella scena della battaglia nell’arena di Geonosis, che segna l’inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni , compare poi nel terzo episodio, anche qui per pochi secondi, giusto in tempo per farsi uccidere su Felucia dai propri soldati in ottemperanza all’Ordine 66 .Provate a digitare Aayla Secura su qualsiasi motore di ricerca, provate, fatto? Decine se non centinaia di articoli, la vita, la morte, la storia d’amore con un suo compagno Jedi , la schiavitù, la scoperta della Forza, tutte le battaglie a cui ha partecipato, fatti e fatterelli della sua vita, non solo, decine di foto , disegni, video tratti da cartoons, Play Boy , in varie edizioni , che le ha dedicato un articolo corredato da foto sexy, ( molto apprezzate dai fans ) disegni ed immagini 3D. Possiamo continuare: Jango Fett , nella saga compare pochissimo, però l’esercito clone è nato dal suo D.N.A, come il figlio Boba Fett , ed è diventato un mito, i Cloni stessi, che pur essendo frutto dell’ingegneria genetica rivendicano il loro essere uomini, i cyborg, come a Grievous o Darth Vader stesso, più macchine che uomini, ma innegabilmente uomini se non altro intellettualmente; droidi, di tutti i tipi e per tutti i gusti, due dei personaggi principali sono droidi:R2-D2 e C3-PO , andiamo avanti? No, basta, solo un’ultima cosa per darvi un’idea dell’impatto della saga Lucasiana sull’immaginario collettivo. Jabba de’ Hutt , ( personaggio di secondo piano nel film, con l’unica funzione di far capire che Han Solo in fin dei conti è Aayla.jpg JangoFett-OP.jpg Leia sleeps by jabba.jpg 2382786-general grievous.jpg una simpatica canaglia ), è diventato a sua volta famoso nell’universo espanso , apparendo in cartoni e serie televisive, libri e via dicendo. I fan adorano il personaggio per il suo modo di fare, ed in molti trovano riscontri di Jabba nelle persone reali. Un altro motivo per il quale Jabba è amato?Perché tutti sanno chi era il personaggio, tutti si ricordano la Principessa Leia con quell’incantevole costumino , tutti vorrebbero uccidere Jabba perché ci prova con Leia. E’ la magia di Star Wars. It’s all. Categoria:Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki